liberalismofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Il sistema bellico e i suoi miti intellettuali
Pubblicato originariamente nel 1968 con il titolo “Harry Elmer Barnes as Revisionist of the Cold War” nell'antologia -tributo Harry Elmer Barnes: Learned Crusader edita da Arthur Goddard, questosaggio sul revisionismo storico e sulla propaganda bellica è una lettura fondamentale per comprendere gli inganni utilizzati dai governi per mantenere le popolazioni in uno stato di continua tensione il cui sbocco naturale è la guerra. Le considerazioni sulla costruzione del Nemico, all'epoca della stesura riferito all'Unione Sovietica, rimangono valide anche oggi e forse ancor più di allora, ia causa di un meccanismo mortifero ormai perfezionatissimo. Di Murray N. Rothbard I. Lo Stato guerriero e gli intellettuali di corte Agli americani piace pensare di essere un popolo progressista che vive in un'era progressista. Ma il ventesimo secolo – al di là delle sue meraviglie – è stato soprattutto il secolo della guerra totale. Nonostante il fatto che il progresso tecnologico abbia reso la guerra totale sempre più assurda e grottesca in un'era di guerra nucleare; nonostante il progresso dei secoli precedenti nel civilizzare e limitare la guerra, e nell'evitare danni ai civili, la guerra all'ultimo sangue è tornata in grande spolvero. Herbert Spencer comprese brillantemente che il progresso dell'umanità dalla barbarie alla civiltà si potrebbe riassumere come il passaggio dalla società “militare” a quella “industriale.” Tuttavia, nel ventesimo secolo, siamo tornati bruscamente sulla via militare; così facendo, abbiamo rinnegato l'umanesimo stesso, i principi stessi di pace e libertà, su cui un sistema industriale moderno si basa inevitabilmente. Questo è stato davvero, nelle parole dell'amico e collega revisionista di Harry Elmer Barnes, F.J.P. Veale, “un progresso verso la barbarie.” La regressione contemporanea alla brutalità di un Genghis Khan – ad uno stato caserma, alla conformità militare, all'omicidio di massa dei civili, alla terra bruciata ed alla resa senza condizioni, è stato realizzato con la ricerca del potere e relativi privilegi dai gruppi dirigenti, le “élite di potere,” dei vari Stati. Queste consistono dei membri e dei dirigenti a tempo pieno degli apparati dello Stato, così come quei gruppi nella società (per esempio, appaltatori di armamenti, leader sindacali) che beneficiano dai sistemi militari e bellici. In particolare, questa regressione è stata resa possibile dalla ricomparsa su vasta scala dell'“Intellettuale di Corte” – l'intellettuale che produce apologie per la nuova amministrazione in cambio di ricchezza, potere e prestigio offerti dallo Stato e dall'“Establishment” suo alleato. i Non c'è mai stato, dopo tutto, altro ruolo oltre ai due reciprocamente esclusivi che l'intellettuale possa svolgere ed ha svolto nella storia: o cercatore di verità indipendente, o favorito mantenuto della Corte. Certamente, la norma storica delle antiche civiltà morte era un dispotismo orientale, in cui il servizio come apologeta e “guardia del corpo intellettuale” dell'elite di governo era la funzione principale dell'intellettuale. Ma l'aver sviluppato una classe di intellettuali davvero indipendenti dalla struttura di potere dello Stato era la gloria della civiltà occidentale prima di questo secolo. Ora anche questo è andato in gran parte perduto. Andrà ascritto all'imperituro onore di Harry Elmer Barnes che nei libri di storia non si potrà mai dire di lui che fosse un Intellettuale di Corte. L'assoluto coraggio, l'assoluta onestà, l'assoluta indipendenza sono state le sue stelle guida. Egli, quindi, non è stato altro se non “anti-Establishment” in un mondo in cui tale qualità era così disperatamente necessaria. E la sua presenza è stata particolarmente vitale precisamente nel guidare l'opposizione alla grande barbarie dei nostri giorni: il sistema bellico ed i suoi molteplici miti intellettuali. Di fronte alle due grandi guerre di questo secolo, ed alle enormi pressioni per allinearsi al loro seguito, Barnes ha guidato intrepidamente i movimenti revisionisti nell'analisi delle cause, della natura e delle conseguenze di entrambe le guerre. Revisionismo, naturalmente, significa penetrare al di sotto dei miti ufficiali della propaganda generati dalla guerra e dallo stato-in-guerra, ed analizzare la guerra indipendentemente dalle pressioni e dalle retribuzioni della corte. Ma ha anche altri significati – e uno dei problemi nel revisionismo è stato l'incapacità di molti dei suoi precedenti seguaci di penetrarne la vera natura e di capirne le principali implicazioni. II. Le due scuole del revisionismo Nel trarre le conclusioni delle lezioni del revisionismo della prima e della seconda Guerra Mondiale, i barnesiani possono essere separati in due gruppi, che possiamo denominare i revisionisti limitati ed i revisionisti generali. I revisionisti limitati, che formano, purtroppo, la grande maggioranza, hanno ragionato più o meno come segue: la lezione principale della Prima Guerra Mondiale è l'ingiustizia imposta sulla Germania – prima, nel dichiararle guerra, e poi nel costringerla a confessare di essere l'unica colpevole nel brutale e disastroso Trattato di Versailles. Lo stesso punto focale sulla Germania danneggiata entra quindi in gioco nell'analisi della Seconda Guerra Mondiale, causata essenzialmente dalle continue e ripetute ostruzioni da parte degli alleati di qualsiasi revisione pacifica di un Versaillesdiktat che essi stessi ammisero essere gravemente ingiusto per la Germania. Quale insegnamento, allora, trae per il periodo del dopoguerra il revisionista limitato? Dato che la sua concentrazione è limitata ai torti sofferti dalla Germania, la sua conclusione conseguente è che questi torti devono essere raddrizzati il più rapidamente possibile: il che, nel contesto attuale, diventa un'obbligata unificazione della Germania Occidentale e Orientale (o, per il revisionista, Centrale) alle condizioni occidentali, ed una restituzione dalla Polonia delle terre oltre l'Oder-Neisse. In breve, il revisionista limitato finisce, ironicamente, per anelare lo stesso tipo di diktat unilaterale e di cieca revanche che così giustamente ha deplorato quando la Germania li ha dovuti sopportare. In conclusione, nella sua attuale preoccupazione per la Seconda Guerra Mondiale ed il problema tedesco, il revisionista limitato assume il vecchio spirito anti-Comintern, o ciò che oggi viene chiamato “duro anticomunismo,” in un'era totalmente differente. Nell'unirsi, o persino nel guidare, il procedimento militante della Guerra Fredda – e perfino di una guerra calda – il revisionista limitato può pensare che, mentre guadagna una rispettabilità inconsueta, stia cambiando i piani dell'Establishment seguendo la linea di politica estera degli anticomunisti “più duri” di tutti (la Germania del Terzo Reich). Ma, così facendo, i revisionisti limitati non riescono a cogliere l'ironia:essi si sono ora uniti involontariamente alla truppa degli odierni Intellettuali di Corte. Il revisionista limitato, con la sua preoccupazione fondamentale per la tragedia tedesca, ha finito per impigliarsi in un vero groviglio di contraddizioni. Partito da una dedizione alla pace, è diventato un fautore virtuale della guerra totale (contro l'Unione Sovietica); partito come campione della “neutralità” (prima delle due Guerre Mondiali), è arrivato a insultare il “neutralismo” (dalla Seconda Guerra Mondiale); partito come tagliente critico della “sicurezza collettiva,” ora richiede la “liberazione” americana di ogni paese sulla faccia della terra che sia o potrebbe diventare comunista; partito come oppositore delle guerre estere, dell'intervento, del “globalismo,” dell'imperialismo, della coscrizione e dello stato caserma, ora sostiene tutto ciò come parti della guerra contro il comunismo; partito come critico tagliente e indipendente dell'Establishment e di quello che il presidente Eisenhower ha chiamato “complesso militar-industriale,” ora entra a far parte entusiasta dei loro vari istituti “strategici;” partito come avversario delle due Grandi Crociate, è il primo a suonare la tromba per la terza, la Più Grande e certamente l'Ultima. Gli stessi uomini che un tempo assalirono l'intervento americano nei conflitti oltremare considerano ora un tradimento il nonintervenire in ogni angolo del mondo, non importa quanto insignificante o remoto. Gli stessi uomini che usavano dire “perché morire per Danzica?” sono pronti a morire – e, cosa più importante, ad uccidere – per cause molto più assurde. E l'odierno revisionista limitato che truculento si chiede “perché abbiamo perso la Cina?” avrebbe considerato, venticinque anni prima, uno scherzo dal gusto discutibile il porre tali irragionevoli domande. Quindi, il revisionista limitato, nel distorcere il punto focale delle sue preoccupazioni, ha finito essenzialmente per abbandonare complessivamente il revisionismo. Il revisionista generale è andato esattamente nella direzione opposta. Pur accettando lo stesso punto di partenza, il revisionista generale ha capito che il problema principale è sempre stato la guerra e la pace, e che la sua principale preoccupazione non era di piangere per la Germania, ma di opporsi ad un'escalation della guerra in tutto il mondo. In particolare, di opporsi all'intervento americano in guerre basate sul mito propagandistico che queste orge di omicidi di massa, per estirpare un qualche nemico diabolico, potranno essere santificate da un'imponente retorica e, successivamente, aprirci le porte del nuovo Millennio. I revisionisti generali videro con orrore che le moderne guerre totali mobilitano le masse in una macchina da guerra irregimentata, addestrata per odiare un Nemico che si suppone essere disumano, diabolico, contro il quale qualsiasi mezzo è giusto e morale. Nella mitologia della guerra, il Nemico non è mai titubante, mai confuso, mai umano, mai spaventato dalnostro attacco contro di lui o dal precipitare di una guerra distruttiva e soprattutto mai pronto a negoziare onestamente per provare a diminuire le tensioni o a trovare un modo reciprocamente soddisfacente per vivere in pace. Il Nemico è sempre Luciferino, innaturalmente astuto e malvagio, spinto soltanto e sempre dal suo obiettivo predeterminato di “conquistare il mondo” a tutti i costi, mai onestamente desideroso di fare accordi reciprocamente soddisfacenti. Ma questo stesso Nemico sovrumano, secondo il mito, può essere fermato nella sua aggressione in continua preparazione in un unica maniera: con forza maggiore, con la “più dura” delle linee dure, con ultimata sempre più severi consegnati dal divinamente nominato campione delle “democrazie” o del “mondo libero,” i cari, vecchi U.S.A. E se per caso il nemico non si rivelasse in realtà essere così vigliacco e scoppiasse una guerra totale, allora questo dimostra soltanto che la guerra è l'unica risposta e non arriva mai troppo presto. L'insegnamento da trarre è quindi che soltanto lo sterminio e la resa incondizionata sono i termini adeguati per trattare con il Nemico. Tutto questo, naturalmente, è un bel modo per giustificare una politica di “linea dura” contro il Nemico a prescindere da ciò che accade realmente. Due esempi particolarmente chiari sono la politica della Finlandia verso la Russia nel 1940, e quella della Polonia verso la Germania e la Russia nel 1939. I finlandesi (polacchi) hanno insistito fino al momento dello scoppio di una guerra che avrebbe soltanto potuto essere disastrosa per loro che i russi (tedeschi) “stessero solo bluffando,” e che una politica rigida, inflessibile, intransigente, di chiusura alla trattativa, avrebbe obbligato la Russia (Germania) a tornare sui propri passi e ritirare le proprie richieste. Dopo aver proclamato risolutamente questo proposito in ogni momento, gli intransigenti (polacchi) finlandesi hanno scoperto improvvisamente che era successo il contrario, che il Nemico “non stava bluffando,” e che la guerra effettivamente era scoppiata. Reagirono forse ammettendo umilmente l'errore e rivolgendosi verso la pace e la trattativa? Certo che no; al contrario, gli intransigenti proclamarono immediatamente che ora non c'erano trattative possibili finché ogni singolo soldato russo (tedesco) non fosse stato scacciato da ogni centimetro quadrato del sacro suolo (polacco) finlandese. Il resto è storia; la differenza nel risultato finale è dovuto soltanto alla fortuna della Finlandia di aver trovato dei leader decisi ad abbandonare una politica di linea dura prima che fosse troppo tardi. Al revisionista generale, allora, revisione e trattativa pacifiche non sono ideali applicabili solamente in Germania dal 1914 al 1941. Al contrario, sono applicabili in tutte le date e località e quindi anche al mondo del dopoguerra. Il revisionista generale sa che il Nemico non è una fantascientifica Cosa dallo Spazio Cosmico, ma un essere umano capace di ragionare e quindi di concludere accordi reciprocamente soddisfacenti. Sa, ancora, che non c'è mai un singolo Nemico personificato, ma piuttosto che l'omicidio di massa e la tirannia sono i principali nemici dell'uomo e che la guerra globale è la grande fonte di entrambi. Conosce inoltre la fallacia del pernicioso mito wilsoniano per cui le dittature sono automaticamente belliciste e le democrazie automaticamente pacifiste. Sa fin troppo bene che le democrazie possono essere altrettanto se non più aggressive ed imperialiste – la differenza principale essendo che i governi democratici devono utilizzare una propaganda più ipocrita e più intensa per trascinare ed ingannare gli elettori nell'unirsi agli sforzi bellici. Per il revisionista generale la grande lezione delle due guerre mondiali è precisamente di evitare come la peste una nuova Grande Crociata, e di mantenere – se diamo un valore alle vite ed alla libertà del popolo americano – una ferma politica di coesistenza pacifica e di astinenza dall'intromissione negli affari esteri. Soltanto una tale politica può evitare l'annientamento totale dell'America e forse della civiltà stessa, così come la pompa totalitaria del tempo di pace di un Leviatano-caserma. Questo, per il revisionista generale, è il vero significato e la lezione del revisionismo; ed è una conclusione in opposizione quasi diametrale alla visione del suo vecchio collega revisionista limitato. Com'è, quindi, che questa molto importante spaccatura fra i revisionisti è passata in gran parte inosservata? Penso che i motivi siano tripli. Per prima cosa, la più grande percentuale di revisionisti ha scelto il percorso limitato e si è unito al campo della guerra da Fredda-a-Calda. Secondo, la coraggiosa rimanenza di revisionisti generali si è in gran parte votata alla storiografia della Seconda Guerra Mondiale e non ha fatto molto lavoro sulla Guerra Fredda, dove il revisionismo è così disperatamente necessario. E per concludere, c'è una tendenza naturale dei vecchi amici e colleghi da entrambi i lati ad evitare una spaccatura pubblica, e questa tendenza rinforza il desiderio dei revisionisti generali di limitarsi ai fatti della Seconda Guerra Mondiale dove l'unità può essere preservata. Anche se lo studio della Seconda Guerra Mondiale non può, naturalmente, essere mai definito antiquario, devo confessare una certa impazienza verso molti dei revisionisti generali; perché non può esserci operazione più importante nel mondo odierno del chiarire al massimo grado le grandi lezioni del revisionismo ed applicarle ai problemi vitali di oggi – specificamente alla Guerra Fredda. Per questa volta, non possiamo permetterci il “ritardo culturale” di affrontare storiograficamente la prossima guerra con solo un'analisi dell'ultima. La prossima guerra dev'essere evitata, dato che non ci saranno storici per discutere sulle suelezioni. E se questo può essere fatto soltanto esponendo l'inerente spaccatura nel revisionismo – ebbene, ci sono cose peggiori che possono accadere, e accadono, nel mondo. III. Barnes e il revisionismo generale Non dovrebbe provocare sorpresa che il grande leader del revisionismo ha capito e adottato saldamente la veduta d'insieme della sua natura e delle sue implicazioni. Harry Elmer Barnes, fin dalla sua pubblicazione, è stato notevolmente impressionato da 1984 di George Orwell, ed è unico nell'aver penetrato la vera lezione che il libro offre al mondo moderno. Perché è particolarmente ironico che l'Establishment della Guerra Fredda si sia impadronito di 1984 come di un altro bastone con cui picchiare la Russia Sovietica. Molti conservatori hanno esteso la spaventosa visione di 1984 financo al socialismo. Ma Barnes, quasi da solo, si rese conto che i veri precursori di 1984 non erano semplicemente la Russia o la Gran-Bretagna ma anche noi stessi; perché il dominio mostruoso e mortale della società di 1984 veniva imposto a tutti i blocchi di potere del mondo con la giustificazione di perpetue guerre fredde e secondarie guerre calde. Attraverso sempre variabili coalizioni, i governanti dei grandi paesi potevano manipolare i Nemici e inscenare “emergenze” così da stordire il pubblico abbastanza da fargli accettare dei regimi tirannici. 1984 non era semplicemente una geremiade contro il socialismo, ancor meno contro l'ala comunista del socialismo; era un profetico attacco al dispotismo collettivista reso ovunque possibile dalla guerra, dall'intervento straniero e dallo stato caserma. Il tema orwelliano è stato dominante negli scritti di Barnes sulla Guerra Fredda. Nel suo più recente libro sugli affari esteri, Barnes ha scritto: Nel suo libro terribilmente profetico 1984, George Orwell nota che la principale ragione per la quale è possibile per l'autorità mantenere la barbarie dello stato di polizia è che nessuno può ricordare le molte benedizioni del periodo che l'ha preceduto…. La grande maggioranza popoli occidentali di oggi ha conosciuto soltanto un mondo devastato dalla guerra, dalle depressioni, dagli intrighi e dall'intromissione internazionali, dai vasti debiti e da una tassazione schiacciante, dalle intrusioni dello stato di polizia, e dal controllo dell'opinione pubblica per mezzo di una propaganda spietata ed irresponsabile. Il capitalismo dello stato militare sta inghiottendo sia la democrazia che la libertà in paesi che non hanno ceduto al comunismo…. Negli anni dal 1937, il vecchio internazionalismo pacifico è stato virtualmente estinto e l'internazionalismo stesso è stato conquistato dal militarismo e dal globalismo aggressivo. Il militarismo, precedentemente, era legato molto strettamente all'arroganza nazionale. Oggi, si nasconde dietro il travestimento semantico dell'internazionalismo, che si è trasformato in un mantello per l'ingrandimento e l'imperialismo nazionali…. L'ovvio slogan degli internazionalisti dei giorni nostri, che dominano la professione storica così come la scena politica, è “una guerra perpetua per una pace perpetua.” Questo, si può notare, è anche il cuore ideologico della società di “1984.” Le misure di sicurezza che si presumono necessarie per promuovere ed eseguire crociate globali stanno determinando velocemente lo stato di polizia in nazioni fino ad ora libere, compresa la nostra. Qualsiasi quantità di controllo arbitrario nella vita politica ed economica, le più vaste intrusioni nelle libertà civili, la più estrema caccia alle streghe e le spese più sontuose, tutto può essere richiesto e giustificato in base ai presunti requisiti della “difesa”…. Questo è precisamente l'attitudine psicologica e la politica procedurale che dominano la società di “1984.” IIBarnes continuava spiegando nel dettaglio i modi con cui la storia corrente è diventata Storia di Corte, in modo orwelliano, così come l'opposizione isolata a questa tendenza di storici eminenti come Herbert Butterfield e Howard K. Beale. Indicava il corpo degli storici ufficiali che lavoravano con le forze armate e il ministero dell'interno; al pernicioso ruolo storiografico dell'ammiraglio professor Samuel Eliot Morison, ed allo stringere dei ranghi, nel gennaio 1951, di quasi novecento storici e sociologi, che dichiararono la loro pubblica approvazione della politica della Guerra Fredda di Truman e Acheson. Barnes inoltre sottolineava decisamente il ruolo delle opere di James Burnham nel prepararci “ideologicamente per… la gestione militare per istituzioni, tecniche politiche e gli attitudini mentali in stile ‘1984’.” Con vera preveggenza, Barnes notava anche il ruolo crescente della RAND Corporation come “uno degli esempi più cospicui dell'entrata degli storici e di altri scienziati sociali nel ‘Ministero della Verità.’ III La sua ideologia di base, la “diplomazia della violenza,” è esposta completamente in Arms e Influence (1966) dal professor Thomas C. Schelling, che venne nominato Sottosegretario di Stato per l'amministrazione nell'aprile del 1967. Sull'altro lato, Barnes ha elogiato le scritture anti-Guerra Fredda di Lewis Mumford, che era tornato all'anti-interventismo e di Garet Garrett in The People’s Pottage. Come sue raccomandazioni politiche, Barnes ricordava “la tradizionale politica estera americana di benigna neutralità e le sagge esortazioni di George Washington, di Thomas Jefferson, John Quincy Adams e di Henry Clay ad evitare intricate alleanze e sfuggire i litigi stranieri,” e sosteneva il ritorno “ad una sensata politica estera, basata sul continentalismo, sull'interesse nazionale, sulla coesistenza ideologica, sull'urbanità internazionale e sulla cooperazione razionale negli affari mondiali.” iv Due dei saggi in Perpetual War, entrambi elogiati da Barnes, trattavano interamente o in parte della Guerra Fredda. Il professor William L. Neumann scrisse criticamente del programma di sussidi esteri di Truman, compreso il prestito Greco-Turco, e il professor George A. Lundberg indicò allarmato i remoti impegni militari globali dell'amministrazione Truman. Lundberg commentava tagliente: È affermato solennemente che queste disposizioni sono soltanto per difesa, e qualunque persona, partito, o nazione straniera che manchi di prender per buona la nostra parola su questa intenzione è apertamente ingiurioso ed è accusato di progetti aggressivi contro di noi…. La sensazione sembra essere che le nostre intenzioni pacifiche siano manifeste o che, in ogni caso, la nostra reputazione attuale e passata dovrebbe essere garanzia sufficiente della natura puramente difensiva delle nostre politiche…. Purtroppo, l'annotazione storica e la reputazione sostengono precisamente la tesi contraria – un fatto che può essere spiacevole ma che deve, tuttavia, essere concesso da chiunque non sia disperatamente preda di illusioni etnocentriche…. Come minimo, le nazioni straniere non possono fare a meno di notare che negli ultimi trentacinque anni gli Stati Uniti hanno invaso due volte sia Europa che l'Asia con spedizioni militari che non si potrebbero, senza il più sfrenato sforzo d'immaginazione, essere chiamate difensive. vBarnes introduceva il suo saggio conclusivo nel volume con una stimolante citazione sull'impulso bellico dell'eminente giornalista conservatore, William R. Mathews: “Dopo aver combattuto due guerre mondiali nel giro di una generazione per difendere la democrazia e la libertà, senza altro risultato del vedere quegli ideali perdere terreno nel mondo intero, saremmo ciechi se non capissimo che una terza guerra simile… finirà in una delle più grandi catastrofi della storia.” IV. La critica di Barnes alla Guerra Fredda e l'era dell'evasione Un'esposizione più completa del punto di vista di Barnes sulla Guerra Fredda, nondimeno, è rivelata in quello che doveva essere un altro capitolo di Perpetual War for Perpetual Peace. Purtroppo disponibile soltanto in fogli di prova, questo capitolo inedito merita di essere ponderato estesamente. vi Barnes cominciava la sua esposizione precisando che la prosperità economica del dopoguerra in America era basata sull'artificio della spesa per armamenti e di un'economia di guerra. L'economia, scriveva Barnes, è stata tolta dalle mani delle imprese private e del mercato e tragicamente politicizzata: “Oggi, la strategia politica partigiana non tiene in nessun conto l'indipendenza e la sagacia delle imprese, e il modo in cui utilizzeremo la nostra tecnologia è legata più al procacciamento di voti ed al programma militare ad esso collegato che alla produzione di beni e servizi e all'assicurare il benessere umano.” In questo programma, i politici “sono aiutati e incoraggiati dai leader militari cercano… di mettere il gruppo del Pentagono in una posizione di maggior prestigio e potere di quello goduto dalla casta militare prussiana nella Germania imperiale.” A sostenere questa politica sono anche gli interessi del petrolio, per i quali portavoce principale era John Foster Dulles (Rockefeller). Desideravano “proteggere i loro vasti interessi e possedimenti.” Soprattutto, “le guerre devono… essere rese perpetue… in modo da assicurare la piena occupazione e facilitare la propaganda di paura e di terrorismo da cui dipende il mantenimento del regime.” Barnes concludeva che è inutile combattere contro i sottoprodotti del sistema di guerra, come i controlli economici o i saccheggi delle libertà civili; invece, bisogna sfidare il vero centro del sistema. Barnes poi continuava esponendo dettagliatamente la prevalenza delle “Tendenze ‘1984’” nella vita americana. Queste includevano, in primo luogo, l'economia di guerra – citando Sumner Slichter e David Lawrence sulla natura basata sulla Guerra Fredda della “prosperità” americana. Secondo, comprendevano l'uso pervasivo della difesa nazionale contro il nemico per giustificare “le spese militari, i programmi di propaganda, l'intimidazione, le scorrerie di caccia alle streghe, o l'oppressione delle masse….” In effetti, semanticamente, il “Ministero della Guerra” era già stato trasformato nel “Ministero della Difesa.” In terzo luogo, la Russia sovietica era improvvisamente diventata il Nemico, anche se le sue caratteristiche non erano cambiate di una virgola da quando ufficialmente era stato dichiarato un nobile alleato in una lotta globale per la democrazia. Barnes aggiungeva che un'orwelliana “campagna d'odio… è ben avviata contro la Russia sovietica, la Cina comunista ed i ‘Rossi’ in generale.” Barnes dirigeva il suo fuoco specialmente alla crescente invasione delle libertà civili costruite al lancio della Guerra Fredda. Notava in particolare due decisioni della Corte Suprema che invadevano gravemente la libertà personale contro la perquisizione e il sequestro: Harris contro gli Stati Uniti (1947) e gli Stati Uniti contro Rabinowitz (1950), e sottolineava acutamente che giudici un tempo ardenti sostenitori del New Deal quali Sherman Minton e, nel tribunale del grado successivo, Learned Hand, erano l'avanguardia di queste decisioni despotiche. E forse la peggiore di tutta era la Legge Smith, che “ripudiava i principi fondamentali su cui la nostra nazione è stata fondata…. Benché la Legge Smith sia ora usata per sopprimere la diffusione delle impopolari opinioni comuniste, potrebbe essere rivoltata prontamente contro gli stessi gruppi conservatori che hanno patrocinato la legge…” Barnes aggiungeva che, appena promulgata, la Legge Smith era stata usata con gioia dai comunisti e dai “liberal totalitari” contro dei presunti “fascisti.” Sulla crescente repressione delle libertà civili, Barnes suggeriva i libri recenti di Walter Gelthorn, Max Lowenthal, Carey McWilliams e Francis Biddle. Barnes procedeva denigrando la paura diffusa ma largamente mitica dell'aggressione armata russa contro l'occidente. Citava l'allarme di Garet Garrett per questa paura predominante, e notava che “persino un russofobo di primo piano come Eugene Lione ammette francamente che c'è ogni ragione di attendersi che la Russia non darà inizio ad una guerra.” Barnes indicava le contraddizioni, o “bispensiero,” in testimonianze come quella del generale Gruenther nel marzo 1952. Gruenther aveva “sostenuto vigorosamente che i miliardi americani dovevano essere spesi in Europa per protezione contro la Russia, ma… concesse di non aver mai creduto che i Russi avrebbero iniziato una guerra, né ora né mai.” Barnes concludeva che “tale materiale rivela… che l'attuale Guerra Fredda è ancor più falsa e sintetica” della guerra in 1984, ed aggiungeva che questo è confermato dalla continua derisione ufficiale dei tentativi russi di impegnarsi in trattative di pace. Per le tendenze intellettuali orwelliane, Barnes notava la predominanza nella Guerra Fredda di “liberal totalitari” come Arthur M. Schlesinger Jr., il senatore Paul Douglas, Freedom House, The Committee on the Present Danger e le fondazioni Rockefeller e Carnegie. Per quanto riguarda precedenti esempi della dominante semantica orwelliana e del “bispensiero”, Barnes segnalava in modo tagliente slogan come: “Raddoppiate i prezzi e raddoppiamo il reddito nazionale…. Il nostro grande debito pubblico è una benedizione travestita, perché lo dobbiamo a noi stessi…. La guerra fredda è pace. Una ‘nazione libera’ è ogni nazione – sia liberale e democratica che socialista, fascista, o comunista anti-Cremlino – che si unirà alla crociata anti-Russa. Aiutare le nazioni socialiste europee nell'ambito del Piano Marshall è una mossa potente per promuovere la libera impresa all'estero…. Lanciare una corsa alla bomba atomica assicurerà la pace e la sicurezza.” La Guerra di Corea, con il suo prolungato minuetto di attrito, era agli occhi di Barnes una prova importante delle profezie di Orwell. Notava acidamente che “i giornalisti sono stati tenuti lontano dalle esecuzioni di massa che hanno caratterizzato il ritorno di Syngman Rhee alla sua amata terra natale così da reinstaurarvi la democrazia. Rhee, che… era stato ripudiato nelle elezioni popolari mesi prima dello scoppio della Guerra di Corea, ed aveva mantenuto il suo potere con metodi totalitari, è stato ampiamente proclamato il ‘George Washington della Corea.’” vii Quanto alle origini della Guerra Fredda, Barnes concludeva che era stata iniziata da Truman e Churchill, in gran parte per motivi politici interni, e da allora è stata usata da ciascuno dei vari governi per cementare il proprio dominio sui loro sudditi. Nel paese, molte classi diventarono devote alla Guerra Fredda: democratici e repubblicani, uomini d'affari (ignari “del fatto che… la Guerra Fredda… sta portando ad un drastico e rigoroso capitalismo militare di stato con tutti i suoi elaborati controlli dello Stato sull'industria… ”), intellettuali e lavoratori (“godono della propria ‘fetta’… nella Guerra Fredda e… nel programma di armamenti”). Nondimeno, concludeva Barnes, per gli Stati Uniti è vitale “tornare alla neutralità… unita ad ogni possibile sforzo per limitare il sistema bellico, e per incoraggiare una migliore comprensione internazionale…” Invece di deridere ogni proposta russa di “pace, commercio, o risoluzione delle dispute,” noi dovremmo “almeno… mettere la Russia spalle al muro ogni volta che presenta una proposta di pace e costringerla a dimostrare la sua autenticità e buona fede….” Guardando specificamente al comunismo, Barnes andava dritto al cuore della questione: un attacco militare dall'Unione Sovietica contro gli Stati Uniti era più che improbabile (a meno che “provocato come misura di guerra preventiva”), perché “il programma sovietico per comunistizzare il mondo non è basato su un programma di conquista militare. È fondato sulla propaganda, sull'infiltrazione e sull'intrigo.” Tali rivoluzioni ideologiche non sono mai state estirpate finora con la forza militare. La vera risposta al comunismo, allora, è di rinforzare l'ideologia e le istituzioni americane: per mantenere la libertà e la prosperità americane. Impegnarsi nell'irreggimentazione della Guerra Fredda, sopprimere la libertà, imporre budget militari enormi e tasse paralizzanti, è fare proprio il contrario – è minare la stessa libertà americana che ci distingue dal comunismo. Qui Barnes cita dal brillante pamphlet di F. A. Harper, In Search of Peace: La Russia si suppone essere il nemico. Perché? Ci viene detto che è perché la Russia è comunista… Ma se è necessario che noi abbracciamo estensive misure socialiste o comuniste per combattere una nazione che le ha adottate perché combatterla? Evocare nelle nostre menti un odio violento contro persone vittime del comunismo in qualche nazione straniera non ha senso, quando le stesse catene governative ci stanno rendendo servi di forze illiberali nel nostro paese. viiiIn un momento in cui gli “esperti” anticomunisti (specialmente ex-comunisti) pontificavano arroganti sul “monolito” comunista, Harry Barnes prevedeva percettivamente la spaccatura fra la Cina comunista e l'Unione Sovietica. Egli avvertiva che schierare il resto del mondo “come una minaccia militare contro il comunismo… può solo unire i comunisti… serve soltanto a guidare la Cina tra le braccia del Cremlino…” Ancora, la politica estera americana del dopoguerra ha alienato gravemente le nazioni non sviluppate: “Ha contribuito a schierare le grandi tendenze rivoluzionarie in Asia ed in Africa con la Russia, dato che gli Stati Uniti hanno assunto la guida… dello status quo nel Vecchio Mondo.” Anche se il capitolo inedito di Perpetual War era l'esposizione più approfondita di Barnes sulla Guerra Fredda, gli elementi essenziali del capitolo sono condensati abilmente nelle pagine 1324-1332 dell'edizione del 1965 (Dover) del suo Intellectual and Cultural History of the Western World. Brevi dichiarazioni si possono anche trovare in “Historical Writing and Historical Science” ix e nel lungo opuscolo The Chickens of the Interventionist Liberals Have Come Home to Roost. Dopo cinque anni di relativa stasi sugli affari esteri, Barnes tornò all'attacco, mentre spiegava il significato del revisionismo per una nuova generazione di pacifisti, nel suo “Revisionism and the Promotion of Peace” (Liberation, estate, 1958). Ancora una volta la continuazione dell'intromissione negli affari stranieri della Guerra Fredda e lo statalismo orwelliano era mostrata essere, essenzialmente, una continuazione dell'interventismo della Seconda Guerra Mondiale. In più, Barnes indicava un fatto molto importante: che l'entusiasmo per il revisionismo fra i conservatori durante i primi anni del dopoguerra era appassito, poiché questi ex-“isolazionisti” avevano sottoscritto la crociata della Guerra Fredda. Nel suo articolo del 1958 su Liberation, Barnes scelse per riferimento la Select Bibliography of Revisionist Books (Oxnard Calif. Press-Courier), di cui era il compilatore principale. Questa bibliografia critica lodava le seguenti opere revisioniste sulla Guerra Fredda: l'altamente critica History of the Cold War di Kenneth Ingram (1955), la graffiante analisi del complesso militar-industriale in The Power Elite di C. Wright Mills (1956), la brillante opera di Arthur A. Ekirch The Civilian and the Military (1956) e The Hidden History of the Korean War di I. F. Stone (1952). Il volume di Ekirch è particolarmente interessante come esempio di una prospettiva revisionista su tutte le tre grandi guerre del ventesimo secolo. L'articolo di Liberation suscitò molte discussioni animate ed intelligenti, qui e all'estero, e venne ristampato con effetto significativo nell'inglese Peace News. L'anno seguente, Barnes concluse la sua discussione suLiberation (“Revisionism revisited,”Liberation, estate 1959.) Qui aggiunse un altro aspetto importante, collegando il revisionismo della Seconda Guerra Mondiale e della Guerra Fredda. Barnes abbandonò la propria critica passata della politica di resa incondizionata della Seconda Guerra Mondiale come valida ma superficiale; perché aveva appreso dal libro del generale Albert C. Wedemeyer che l'uccisione di tedeschi e giapponesi era lo scopo principale della Seconda Guerra Mondiale – virtualmente un orgia di scotennamenti anglo-americana. Se il massimo assassinio del nemico è il solo scopo di una guerra, allora una richiesta di resa incondizionata è solo la conclusione logica di un conflitto in cui “non c'erano reali obiettivi o programmi di pace…. Gli alleati hanno vinto esattamente ciò per cui hanno combattuto – e per cui tutti hanno combattuto: un numero astronomico di scalpi nemici e un'incredibile distruzione fisica delle proprietà e delle case nemiche…” Seguendo questa linea di pensiero, Barnes fece il suo primo attacco frontale alla consueta generalizzazione degli interventisti, dei Guerrieri Freddi e dei revisionisti, lui compreso, vale a dire, che gli alleati “hanno vinto la guerra ma perso la pace.” Non avendo realmente mai combattuto per la pace, nonostante quella mistificazione fittizia, la Carta Atlantica, difficilmente potrebbero averla persa nella vittoria che seguì la guerra. Rivolgendo la sua attenzione alla Guerra Fredda, Barnes allora aggiunse: Nella Seconda Guerra Mondiale, era soltanto una questione di uccidere tedeschi e giapponesi; oggi, siamo confrontati con la minaccia di uccidere tutti sul pianeta senza piani o motivi di base tranne un ‘massiccio attacco a sorpresa,’ che sarà seguito dalla pulizia dei superstiti con una ‘massiccia rappresaglia.’ Le origini ed i motivi della Guerra Fredda erano altrettanto sordidi e totalmente privi di morale di quelli della Seconda Guerra Mondiale: la determinazione di Stalin di mantenere i suoi guadagni illeciti, lo sforzo dei britannici per riguadagnare la loro posizione di ago della bilancia perso nella guerra che era stata progettata per proteggerla, e lo sforzo di Truman e di Clark Clifford per migliorare le prospettive politiche democratiche… alla fine del febbraio 1947…. Il mondo è stato presto consegnato al modello orwelliano che unisce una finta prosperità economica e il dominio politico con una guerra fredda e fasulla, da cui l'unica via d'uscita può ben essere una devastante guerra nucleare, iniziata intenzionalmente o per incidente….Uno dei contributi più importanti di Barnes al revisionismo della Guerra Fredda è arrivato nella primavera del 1958, quando pubblicò quello che è ancora il miglior singolo articolo su ciò che potrebbe essere chiamato “revisionismo di Hiroshima” – i reali motivi per il lancio delle bombe atomiche sul Giappone. x Barnes era qui l'unico autore – e rimane, notevolmente, l'unico autore fino ad oggi – ad usare il molto significativo memorandum di MacArthur a F.D.R. del 20 gennaio 1945. Questo memorandum di quaranta pagine espone esplicitamente i termini di un'autentica offerta di pace giapponese che erano virtualmente identici con i termini finali della resa che abbiamo accettato dai giapponesi sette mesi più tardi – al costo di innumerevoli vite giapponesi ed americane inutilmente perdute. I termini offerti includevano: la resa completa di tutte le forze e armi giapponesi; occupazione del Giappone e dei suoi possedimenti da parte delle truppe alleate sotto la guida americana; cessione giapponese di tutto il territorio guadagnato durante la guerra, così come la Manciuria, la Corea e Formosa; regolamentazione dell'industria giapponese per proibire qualsiasi produzione di strumenti di guerra; rilascio di tutti i prigionieri di guerra e consegna di ogni criminale di guerra così definito dagli Stati Uniti. Questo memorandum di MacArthur, i particolari di cui furono poi completamente confermati dal generale, fu passato confidenzialmente a Walter Trohan del Chicago Tribune dall'ammiraglio William D. Leahy, capo del personale del presidente, allarmato dalla possibilità che Roosevelt non riuscisse a dar seguito alla proposta giapponese, che è risultato essere il caso. Non appena la guerra con il Giappone finì, Trohan fu libero di pubblicare queste rivelazioni, che stabilirono completamente la conoscenza americana di quelli che successivamente saranno condizioni giapponesi completamente accettabili per la pace. Ma, oltre a Harry Barnes, nessun revisionista di Hiroshima fin qui li ha usati. xi Sono ugualmente indispensabili per coloro che hanno preteso di scrivere sull'ultimo anno della guerra fra gli Stati Uniti ed il Giappone e sul comportamento di Roosevelt alla conferenza di Yalta, ma ad oggi sono stati ignorati da tutti questi autori. Niente ha infastidito Barnes più della timidezza o della pigrizia mentale di quegli storici che si definiscono revisionisti ma costantemente e deliberatamente si sono rifiutati di usare il memorandum di MacArthur dopo che Barnes non solo aveva richiamato ripetutamente la loro attenzione ma aveva anche fornito ad alcuni di loro delle copie e tutta la documentazione relativa necessaria per autenticarlo. Barnes inoltre rivelò, per la prima volta, la testimonianza personale di Herbert Hoover secondo cui il presidente Truman, dall'inizio del maggio 1945, lo informò che sapeva di estensive offerte di pace giapponesi ed ammise poi che ulteriori combattimenti con i giapponesi erano in realtà inutili. Ma Truman rivelò a Hoover anche di non essersi sentito abbastanza forte per sfidare il segretario Stimson e il Pentagono. Tuttavia nessune di queste rivelazioni confermative sono state prese da Alperovitz e dagli altri recenti esponenti del revisionismo di Hiroshima. Nel suo articolo, Barnes ha inoltre sostenuto la tesi di P. M. S. Blackett, da allora adottata da Alperovitz, che la ragione principale per il lancio delle bombe su Hiroshima e su Nagasaki era un'intimidazione verso i russi contro i quali stavamo già preparando la Guerra Fredda. In effetti, Barnes conclude che “molti datano le origini della Guerra Fredda dal momento in cui lui Stalin ha ricevuto le notizie del bombardamento atomico subito dopo il congresso di Potsdam.” Nell'estate del 1959, Barnes scrisse un ponderato articolo sulla posizione di base dell'America di oggi. xii Commentava in modo molto convincente l'uso di allarmi e litigi esteri, nell'attuale “era dell'evasione,” per evadere la necessità di affrontare e risolvere fondamentali problemi interni. Al “globallismo” si era ora aggiunto l'“astroballismo” concentrato sullo spazio cosmico. Barnes più avanti rimase impressionato dall'articolo molto ben informato di Philip Abelson, “Are the Tame Cats in Charge: Omens of Orwell,” ordini dei gatti addomesticati: presagi di Orwell,” NdT nel Saturday Review del 1° gennaio 1966, che indicava come la diversione di un numero crescente dei nostri migliori scienziati ai problemi dell'era spaziale e della guerra nucleare collegava la scienza all'orwellianismo ed allla Guerra Fredda, portandoci così un complesso militar-industrial-scientifico. xiii Concentriamoci, come Barnes avvertiva, su questioni come la norma di legge, il racket, il crimine organizzato, la libertà intellettuale, ecc., in casa nostra anziché cercare di imporre vanamente e donchisciottescamente le nostre istituzioni in tutto il mondo. Insomma, “quando non possiamo far rispettare la legge a Little Rock senza sconvolgere la nazione, ci proponiamo di far rispettare la legge a Saigon, Bangkok, Rangoon e Nairobi.” Con gli Stati Uniti sopraffatti dal crimine, sia adulto che giovanile ed i capi del crimine organizzato apparentemente fuori dalla portata della legge, affermiamo che il nostro obiettivo sia di estendere la norma di legge sull'intero pianeta. Barnes sottolineò le contraddizioni dei sostenitori della Guerra Fredda sia conservatori che liberal. Da un lato, i conservatori hanno abbandonato il principio di neutralità per adottare un anti-comunismo isterico che vede minacce terribili nelle terre più distanti. Barnes aggiunge pertinentemente che: Di conseguenza, i conservatori trascurano interamente il fatto che questo stesso globalismo e fantasia spaziale, con i costi astronomici in questione, sono la causa principale dello statalismo crescente, dell'indebitamento, dell'inflazione… che stanno distruggendo l'economia della libera impresa che astrattamente adorano. La costruzione di una diga pubblica del costo di alcuni milioni è denunciata come ‘puro socialismo,’ mentre un'economia di armamenti rigidamente controllata dallo Stato del costo di quaranta o piùoltre settanta miliardi ogni anno viene acclamata come il bastione principale della libera impresa.Ancora, “conservatori prominenti, che vent'anni fa coraggiosamente condussero la lotta contro il coinvolgimento degli Stati Uniti nella Seconda Guerra Mondiale, ora sono le truppe d'assalto più fanatiche nella crociata di propaganda che probabilmente ci farà partecipare in una terza guerra mondiale che farà… sembrare il 1939-1945 solo una semplice scaramuccia.” I liberal ed i progressisti, per la loro parte, sono impigliati nelle loro proprie terribili contraddizioni: Fingono una intensa devozione allo stato sociale, ma allo stesso tempo sostengono calorosamente l'allocazione di oltre tre quarti del nostro bilancio pubblico negli armamenti e nella guerra…. I liberal esibiscono una grande agitazione riguardo alle presunte minacce contro le nostre libertà civili, ma la maggior parte di essi sostiene la ‘Guerra Fredda,’ che è di gran lunga la causa primaria delle più gravi invasioni delle libertà civili e della libertà intellettuale.Nell'edizione aggiornata del 1962 del suo History of Historical Writing, Barnes critica brevemente la storiografia della Guerra Fredda. Lo storico inglese revisionista A. J. P. Taylor è citato in un duro, e giustamente meritato, attacco agli storici di Corte. Scrivendo nel Manchester Guardian, il 19 gennaio 1961, Taylor dichiarava che: “Gli storici accademici occidentali possono asserire la loro indipendenza da studiosi anche quando lavorano per un ministero del governo; ma sono ‘coinvolti’ come se indossassero le belle uniformi progettate per i professori tedeschi dal dott. Goebbels.” Barnes afferma che la Guerra Fredda è responsabile della mancanza di una storia sufficientemente obiettiva, dopo la Seconda Guerra Mondiale, per permettere ai Russi di ottenere un equo ascolto. “Il malanimo degli storici si è esteso rapidamente dalla Germania e dall'Italia alla Russia, la Cina e ad altre nazioni comuniste.” Ancora, nei suoi copiosi riferimenti storiografici, Barnes elenca appena un libro sulla Guerra Fredda, ed è la monumentale opera di D. F. Fleming, The Cold War and Its Origins (2 vols., 1961). xiv Barnes tornò a fare una argomentazione completa sulla Guerra Fredda nell'edizione aggiornata (1965) del suo Intellectual and Cultural History of the Western World, pubblicato la prima volta nel 1937. Mentre assegna le colpe per il mantenimento della pericolosa Guerra Fredda a ciascuna delle Grandi Potenze, Barnes nota “un atteggiamento più conciliante” da parte di Khrushchev e dai più tardi successori di Stalin, così come le richieste successive di alcune delle potenze dell'Europa occidentale per un allentamento della Guerra Fredda. Quindi, Barnes nota che: Non sembra irragionevole supporre che la Russia sia oggi più disponibile degli Stati Uniti ad attenuare la Guerra Fredda, per ragioni pratiche piuttosto che idealistiche. La Russia può sopportare meno il grande peso degli armamenti in questione; non ha bisogno dell'industria delle armi per far funzionare la sua economia…. Non potendo stornare grandi spese pubbliche dagli armamenti al welafare, che non è ovviamente possibile nell'attuale stato d'animo del paese, non ci sono incentivi paragonabili per indurre gli Stati Uniti a voler ridurre la struttura della Guerra Fredda. xvBarnes vede correttamente l'economia politica degli Stati Uniti fin dal New Deal come “capitalismo di stato,” i cui esempi estremi sono stati il fascismo in Italia ed il nazionalsocialismo in Germania. Dalla Seconda Guerra Mondiale, questo sistema è diventato “capitalismo militare di stato,” che la Guerra Fredda “ha fissato… come modello permanente di vita economica, per un periodo indefinito.” La prosperità dell'economia americana ora dipende dalla spesa militare, anche se il drenaggio delle risorse per la Guerra Fredda carica ovviamente una grande peso sull'economia civile. Barnes attribuisce la recessione del 1959 in gran parte ad una precedente leggera riduzione nell'aeronautica militare, un presagio di cosa accadrebbe se gli Stati Uniti provassero ad abbandonare l'apparato militare. xvi Barnes trova un'accelerazione delle tendenze orwelliane nella vita americana, e cita The Power Elite di C. Wright Mills come “la migliore descrizione del progresso fatto verso un ordine sociale alla 1984 negli Stati Uniti.” Nota inoltre l'avvertimento espresso dal presidente Eisenhower alla fine del suo mandato contro il complesso militar-industriale che consiste dei poteri saldati “dei manager di corporation, dei capi del Pentagono e della Difesa, dei più importanti scienziati e tecnici militari, e dei magnati della pubblicità,” tutti sempre più alla guida della nostra società. È stato precisato prima che Barnes era molto impressionato dai fatti presentati da Philip Abelson in Saturday Review del 1° gennaio 1966, dove avvertiva nel suo articolo “I gatti domestici al comando: presagi di Orwell” che gli aspetti spaziali e nucleari della Guerra Fredda stanno deviando sempre più una parte pericolosamente grande dei nostri migliori scienziati al servizio del complesso militar-industriale, un sintomo molto allarmante della crescita delle tendenze orwelliane all'interno del sistema della Guerra Fredda. Più recentemente, Barnes è rimasto molto impressionato da un altro ponderato articolo di uno scienziato, l'autorità nella fisica nucleare Hans Trilling, in Saturday Review del 28 ottobre 1967, intitolato “Può uno scienziato essere un ottimista?” per la sua asserzione, sostenuta da prove convincenti, che il revisionismo offra l'unica speranza ragionevole di por fine alla Guerra Fredda e di preservare la civiltà. Le minacciose tendenze orwelliane si possono inoltre trovare nell'incitamento intenzionale da parte del governo della paura pubblica del nemico; effettivamente, il ministro John Foster Dulles ha ammesso francamente che i cittadini americani hanno dovuto essere “allarmati artificialmente,” per evitare qualsiasi possibile rilassamento delle paure pubbliche. Un esempio particolarmente minaccioso di “neolingua” orwelliana è un concetto come l'“overkill” (la capacità di distruggere più di quanto necessario, NdT), sotto il quale l'America accatasta abbastanza armi nucleari da distruggere tutta la vita umana più volte, ma tuttavia prosegue a costruire sempre più armi. “Il chiaro aspetto orwelliano della questione è che la dimostrazione e il vanto di questa capacità di annientamento sono stati seguiti dall'offerta e dall'approvazione del più grande preventivo nell'intera storia della Guerra Fredda.” xvii Per questo capitolo finale dell'edizione aggiornata del suo Intellectual and Cultural History of the Western World, le letture suggerite da Barnes comprendono libri supplementari allora disponibili che erano critici della Guerra Fredda. Oltre a Fleming e Ingram citati sopra, questi includono A History of the Cold War di John Lukacs (1961), The Abolition of War di Walter Millis and James Real (1963), The Cold War di Frederick L. Schuman (1962), e Disarmament: Its Politics and Economics di Seymour Melman ed. (1963). Rileggendo questa lista più di recente, Barnes ha osservato che avrebbe potuto aggiungervi Cold War Diplomacy, 1945–1960 di N. A. Graebner (1962); Collective Security and American Foreign Policy di R. N. Stromberg (1963); eThe Tragedy of American Diplomacy di W. A. Williams (1962). I primi due di questi libri erano opere storiche notevoli e fra i primi ad offrire osservazioni leggermente critiche verso la nostra politica estera della Guerra Fredda. Il libro di Williams era una critica vigorosa e probabilmente più influente su questa politica. Un'espressione più recente delle opinioni di Barnes sul revisionismo si può trovare in un'edizione speciale sul revisionismo del giornale Rampart Journal, un'edizione che Barnes ha contribuito a pubblicare ed organizzare. L'articolo di Barnes, “Revisionismo: una chiave per la pace” offre un sommario completo ed aggiornato dei suoi punti di vista sul revisionismo in generale e sul revisionismo della Seconda Guerra Mondiale in particolare. xviii Nell'articolo, Barnes nota come un esempio del pensiero orwelliano della Guerra Fredda l'inclusione nel novero delle “nazioni libere” dei più disgustosi regimi totalitari, a condizione che si schierassero con gli Stati Uniti negli affari mondiali. Ma Barnes inoltre precisa con forza che la negligenza del revisionismo della Seconda Guerra Mondiale dalla fine della guerra può essere considerata responsabile della mortale conformità intellettuale imposta dal sistema della Guerra Fredda. In contrasto con il pensiero coraggioso ed indipendente che pervadeva l'America durante gli anni 20, Barnes scrive, “dopo il 1945, siamo entrati in un periodo di conformità intellettuale forse insuperata dal tempo del supremo potere ed unità della chiesa cattolica nel Medioevo. Fra le pressioni esercitate dagli aspetti militari del sistema orwelliano della Guerra Fredda e quelle ugualmente potenti nel mondo civile o commerciale, l'individualità e l'indipendenza intellettuale sono del tutto spariti.” La Guerra Fredda ha avuta uguale effetto sul mondo dell'educazione: In questa era di 1984, “gli Uomini dell'Organizzazione,” “l'Uomo nel Vestito Grigio di Flanella,” “i Persuasori Occulti,” e “Madison Avenue,” persino il medio laureato americano è diventato poco più propenso al pensiero indipendente di un contadino cattolico durante il papato di Innocenzo III. Come Irving Howell ha sottolineato su Atlantic del novembre 1965, l'istruzione superiore americana si è conformata al sistema orwelliano della Guerra Fredda tanto confortevolmente quanto il Pentagono o il mondo degli affari americano. Quando, a metà degli anni 60, una piccola minoranza di studenti ha cominciato a mostrare segni di irrequietezza, questo causò sorpresa ed allarme diffusi e leader pubblici come il senatore Thomas I. Dodd del Connecticut suggerì procedure che avrebbero conquistato il plauso di Hitler. xixIn questo articolo, Barnes non dimentica la serie di guerre calde locali in via di sviluppo che sono ora diventate una parte fondamentale del sistema della Guerra Fredda: “la serie di minori ‘guerre calde’ tattiche o rivoluzionarie in Corea, nel Vietnam del Sud, in Congo ed altrove, che sono così necessarie per alimentare il fuoco della nostra economia capitalista militare di stato. Effettivamente, nel Time del 25 settembre 1965, è stato suggerito in un lungo e ben informato editoriale che potremmo pure adattarci a questa situazione di guerra mondiale non nucleare come permanente fino a quando l'annientamento atomico finale non arriverà.” xx Secondo Barnes, una presentazione molto valida del concetto che gli Stati Uniti e gran parte del mondo, non solo stanno funzionando su un'economia militare ma sono basati su un ordine sociale completamente legato ad una struttura di riferimento e ad un modello di vita militari, è apparso verso la fine dell'autunno del 1967. Era intitolato Report from Iron Mountain (Dial Press), e pretendeva di essere il rapporto di un gruppo di studio speciale “sulla possibilità e sull'opportunità della pace.” È finora un lavoro anonimo attribuito ad uno stimato giornalista, Leonard C. Lewin, il quale suggerisce che possa avere ispirazione e iniziale promozione governative. Un grande, differenziato e quasi ideale gruppo di esperti sono rappresentati come gli autori dello studio. Chiunque sia l'autore, e sia che fosse stato progettato come un'opera seria o come una satira informata, Barnes lo considera come di gran lunga la più impressionante dichiarazione della dominazione della nostra società da parte del complesso militare-scientifico-tecnologico-industriale-economico-politico che finora abbia raggiunto la stampa. È davvero Orwell, molto più informato, aggiornato e applicato negli Stati Uniti e nel mondo due decenni più tardi di quello che scrisse Orwell. A seguito dei libri dei primi anni 60 ce n'è stata una quantità dedicata alla storia della nostra politica di Guerra Fredda, molti dei quali fortemente critici. Atomic Diplomacy di Gar Alperowitz (1965) è un'analisi critica dello sfruttamento della superiorità atomica americana per lanciare la Guerra Fredda. The Free World Colossus (1965) di David Horowitz è la critica più diretta delle operazioni americane di Guerra Fredda dalla pubblicazione del libro di Fleming. Horowitz ha anche recentemente pubblicato una raccolta di opinioni, dal titolo Containment and Revolution, che comprende contributi riguardanti la maggior parte degli aspetti del revisionismo generale. Ronald Radosh si è occupato di una fase importante dell'impatto della guerra del Vietnam sulla vita accademica americana nel suo Teach-ins, USA: Reports, Opinions, Documents (1967) che espone il tipo di materiale presentato nella descrizione e nella critica dell'intervento americano nel Vietnam. La ferma opposizione di Barnes alla guerra americana in Vietnam è espressa in una lettera che loda il cronista Emmet J. Hughes per i suoi articoli di critica della guerra su Newsweek. xxi Nella lettera, Barnes sottolinea la filiazione storica della guerra del Vietnam dalle “assurdità” di Henry L. Stimson su “aggressione” e “aggressori” giù fino al devoto discepolo di Stimson McGeorge Bundy, il cui padre “usava portarlo per mano da bambino nelle sue visite al grand'uomo.” Barnes nota che il ricorrente leitmotif della guerra da Stimson fino a Bundy “è stato trascurato in tutti i commenti che abbia visto sullo scandalo del Vietnam.” Indica inoltre il ruolo di Dean Rusk come rappresentante dell'Establishment “dei cartelli del petrolio, dei minerali e delle banche orientali consacrati a mantenerci coinvolti ovunque in nome della ‘protezione delle nazioni libere.’” Ha dichiarato di credere che l'Establishment orientale fosse una vera e propria “chiesa” per Rusk, che la serve con una devozione davvero religiosa. La sua teologia è stata rinnovata da Walt W. Rostow e da Bundy. Barnes considera Rusk come un onesto e sincero fondamentalista della Guerra Fredda. Il suo “Discorso della Montagna” fu pronunciato nella sua intransigente conferenza stampa del 12 ottobre 1967 che Walter Lippmann, come dice Barnes, smontò nel Newsweek del 6 novembre in una maniera che ricordava il trattamento di Bryan da parte di Darrow nel processo a Scopes. Barnes conclude l'edizione aggiornata della sua Intellectual and Cultural History of the Western World su una nota comprensibilmente pessimistica, tenuto conto della pervasività della guerra e della mentalità guerriera nel mondo attuale. indica correttamente come i liberal e molti socialisti, ideologicamente all'avanguardia nell'opposizione alla guerra, hanno rapidamente capitolato alla parata della guerra in tutte le grandi guerre del secolo attuale; in effetti, in tutte le guerre della storia americana eccetto il furto della Guerra Messicana. Negli Stati Uniti, effettivamente, le due guerre mondiali e la Guerra di Corea sono state guerre preminentemente di sinistra. Nell'anno trascorso, Barnes ha notato ottimisticamente che, per la prima volta in questo secolo, tantissimi liberal, in particolare della generazione più giovane, stavano reagendo con veemenza contro una guerra americana oltremare e perfino intensificando la loro opposizione mentre la guerra del Vietnam continua e si aggrava. Sempre più, i membri giovani della “New Left” stanno cominciando a rendersi conto che il liberalismo guerriero dei loro vecchi è stato, per dirla con Barnes, un “liberalismo totalitario.” Come Barnes ha scritto nel titolo di un opuscolo dopo la Seconda Guerra Mondiale: I polli degli interventisti liberal sono tornati a casa a dormire back home to roost” è una frase idiomatica che significa che le conseguenze di azioni passate cominciano a palesarsi, NdT e, sempre più, la giovane generazione sta rifiutando attivamente e radicalmente, l'amara eredità della società guerriera. La caratteristica di questo approccio New Left alla politica estera americana èContainment and Change (1967) di Carl Oglesby e Richard Shaull, che presenta la futilità della politica di Guerra Fredda trattando le tendenze rivoluzionarie dell'era del dopoguerra, e chiede un nuovo schieramento tra i rappresentanti della Old Right come hanno mantenuto il loro anti-interventismo con quelli della New Left che hanno ripudiato l'interventismo e la Guerra Fredda. Un esperto in Scienze Politiche che è stato molto attivo e costante nell'opporsi alla Guerra Fredda e nell'appoggiare il revisionismo generale è Neal D. Houghton dell'Università dell'Arizona, che è stato impegnato in questo lavoro per un decennio. xxii Ha scritto e parlato estesamente ed ha organizzato notevoli congressi con personalità eccezionali per occuparsi della situazione del mondo. Houghton è stato interessato soprattutto dalla dimostrazione del carattere sostanzialmente rivoluzionario dell'era del dopoguerra e della futilità assoluta del pensare che la strategia o la mania della Guerra Fredda possano occuparsi con efficacia dei problemi del periodo più fluido e dinamico nella storia dell'umanità. Gli elementi essenziali della sua posizione, esposti in numerosi articoli, saranno riuniti in un'antologia che ha pubblicato e che apparirà nel maggio 1968. Si intitola molto appropriatamente La lotta contro la storia: la politica estera americana in un'era rivoluzionaria. Un altro istruttivo esempio dell'opposizione alla Guerra Fredda è apparso nei libri dell'eminente critico e pubblicista Edmund Wilson, che si è rivelato essere un perfetto revisionista generale nei suoi Patriotic Goree The Cold War and the Income Tax. xxiii Un exploit significativa per il revisionismo della Guerra Fredda è apparso recentemente nelle auguste pagine dell'inserto domenicale del New York Times. In esso il giovane storico Christopher Lasch, ha descritto in modo devastante l'apologeta della Guerra Fredda Arthur M. Schlesinger Jr. ed ha applaudito William Appleman Williams come il miglior revisionista della Guerra Fredda, affermando che la critica anti-imperialista di Williams della politica estera americana è sempre più giustificata. xxiv V. Barnes e lo spettro ideologico Alla luce dell'approfondito revisionismo di Harry Elmer Barnes, dove lo si può collocare nello spettro ideologico degli affari esteri? Albert Jay Nock scrisse una volta del suo divertimento ironico nell'essere maledetto come “radicale” negli anni 20, e quindi come “reazionario” negli anni 30 anche se la sua filosofia politica non era cambiata di una virgola. Qualcosa di simile è accaduto a Barnes. Tutta la sua vita è rimasto il campione risoluto ed indomito della pace e della ragione. Per questo è stato considerato un “liberale di sinistra” negli anni 20 e nei primi anni 30, e un “isolazionista reazionario” verso la fine degli anni 30 e negli anni 40. Se fu in gran parte la sinistra a diventare sua alleata nel primo periodo, e la destra nell'ultimo, questo è perché erano loro che continuavano a cambiare posizione, e non Barnes. Barnes ha dovuto resistere due volte nella sua vita alle totali diserzioni dal principio di amici e colleghi. Se avesse scelto, come loro, di fare “inversione di marcia” a favore della guerra intorno al 1940 – o almeno rimanere in silenzio – starebbe indubbiamente ancora ricevendo tutti gli onori e il prestigio che la nostra società può concedere. Mai più, senza dubbio, i libri di Barnes saranno recensiti sull'ambita prima pagina delNew York Sunday Times Book Review. Ma Barnes sapeva bene che ci sono cose in questo mondo più importanti degli effimeri onori; cosa ci guadagna un uomo, se conquista il mondo intero e perde la propria anima? Sarà detto sempre di Harry Elmer Barnes che la sua anima era sua propria, che lui mai s'inginocchiò davanti al Potere; e che quello spirito raro e prezioso, quell'alto coraggio, dovrebbero essere onorati ovunque e ogni volta che gli uomini premiano e rendono omaggio al meglio che l'uomo ha in sé. Per la fine degli anni 30, gli alleati di Barnes per la pace e la neutralità erano pricipalmente di destra, e questo è continuato fino all'inizio degli anni cinquanta. Quanta gente oggi si ricorda che non fu la sinistra, ma i repubblicani “dell'estrema destra” ad opporsi alla coscrizione, all'aiuto Greco-Turco, alla NATO e perfino alla Guerra di Corea? In breve, che gli eccezionali avversari della Guerra Fredda erano gli uomini della destra? La Guerra di Corea, per esempio, mobilitò l'ardente supporto persino di compagni di viaggio di sinistra di lunga data (con eccezioni onorevoli come I. F. Stone) – nel sacro nome dell'ONU e della “sicurezza collettiva contro l'aggressione.” Soltanto gli “isolazionisti” della destra si opposero fermamente. Ma presto anche questo schieramento è cambiato nettamente, e la destra si è spostata in blocco, quasi senza accorgersene, su un'estrema posizione pro-Guerra Fredda. È evidente che nessuna semplice etichetta di “destra” o “sinistra” può essere appuntata su Barnes; effettivamente, i recenti riallineamenti hanno reso queste categorie ingannevoli ed obsolete – un vero ritardo culturale. Con l'associazione alla Guerra Fredda di molti della sinistra e gran parte della destra, un movimento contrario ha recentemente preso il via. Emerso fin da circa il 1959, questo movimento offre la prospettiva di un riallineamento di base per la pace, un raggruppamento che trascende completamente i vecchi stereotipi di “destra” e “sinistra.” A sinistra, è emerso il vasto movimento pacifista giovanile della New Left, mentre a destra, critiche dure e fondamentali dell'impulso bellico sono state espresse da autori capaci come l'ultimo Howard Buffett, William R. Mathews, Felix Morley, Ronald Hamowy, Robert LeFevre e, in misura più limitata, da figure pubbliche quali Hamilton Fish, Marriner S. Eccles, e l'ultimo Bruce Barton. Ogni volta che un uomo si leva per la pace, sarà accusato dai suoi più fanatici avversari di essere uno “sciocco” o un “agente” del terribile Nemico. In tutta la sua vita, Harry Elmer Barnes è stato indubbiamente accusato a turno di essere uno strumento degli stati maggiori prussiani, “pro-Hitler,” ed ora forse “filocomunista” militante. L'assurdità dell'ultima accusa si può vedere nel seguente passaggio dal suo più recente capitolo su Orwell e sulla Guerra Fredda: Stalin ed i suoi successori erano soddisfatti dalla Guerra Fredda perché la guerra spaventa e la presunta minaccia dell'attacco capitalista ha permesso al Politburo di mantenere l'unità ed impedire qualsiasi minaccia di guerra civile nella Russia sovietica, nonostante molto schiavismo e bassi standard di vita…. L'antagonismo delle Potenze Occidentali e della Guerra di Corea ha aiutato comunisti cinesi ad istituire un regno del terrore nel paese e ad eliminare i loro nemici sotto le spoglie delle necessità della difesa e della sicurezza nazionale.È molto giusto e appropriato onorare Harry Elmer Barnes in questo Festschrift. Per tutta la sua vita, sia che fosse circondato dai più luminosi personaggi del suo tempo, sia che combattesse da solo, ricoperto di allori o di ingiurie, Harry Barnes ha lottato senza compromessi per la verità e la giustizia, per la ragione e la pace. In un secolo di vile “trasformismo,” è sempre rimasto fedele a sé stesso. Se non può ragionevolmente essere accusato di essere “filonazista” o “filocomunista,” “filotedesco” o “filorusso,” forse qualcuno potrebbe insinuare che, alla fine, è stato “antiamericano,” perché effettivamente ha avuto il grande coraggio di opporsi ad alcune delle politiche estere più acclamate dell'America del secolo attuale. Ma questa è, forse, la più grande calunnia di tutte. Perché Barnes sa, come sapeva quello spirito nobile, Randolph Bourne, che ci sono due Americhe, e che la storia degli affari esteri è stata una continua lotta fra esse. Egli stesso un martire virtuale della Prima Crociata Americana, le ultime, immortali parole di Bourne furono queste: La nazione è un concetto di pace, di tolleranza, di vivere e di lasciar vivere. Ma lo Stato è essenzialmente un concetto di potere… che indica un gruppo nei suoi aspetti aggressivi…. La storia dell'America come nazione è abbastanza diverso da quella dell'America come Stato. In un caso è il dramma della conquista pionieristica della terra, della crescita della ricchezza, e il sostegno di ideali spirituali…. Ma come Stato, la sua storia è quella di svolgere un ruolo nel mondo, facendo la guerra, ostruendo il commercio internazionale… punendo quei cittadini che la società concorda nel ritenere offensivi, e raccogliendo i soldi per pagare tutto ciò…xxvSiamo qui riuniti per onorare Harry Elmer Barnes, una degna personificazione dell'America migliore, e speriamo, anche più vera. ___________________________ Note i Il concetto di “Intellettuale di Corte” è una sollecita estensione della ripetuta enfasi di Barnes sul ruolo dello “Storico di Corte.” Cfr. Murray N. Rothbard, “The Anatomy of the State,”Rampart Journal (Summer, 1965), pp. 5–11. Il sig. Marcus Raskin, precedentemente un membro del Consiglio di Sicurezza Nazionale, è giunto alla ponderata conclusione, sugli strateghi professionisti delle agenzie militari della Guerra Fredda, “che la loro funzione più importante è di giustificare ed estendere l'esistenza dei loro datori di lavoro…. Per giustificare la continuata produzione su grande scala di queste bombe e missili termonucleari, i leader militari ed industriali avevano bisogno di un certo tipo di teoria per razionalizzare il loro uso…. Questo è diventato particolarmente urgente durante i tardi anni 50, quando i membri con mentalità economica dell'amministrazione Eisenhower cominciarono a domandarsi perché così tanti soldi, pensiero e risorse venivano spesi in armamenti se il loro uso non poteva essere giustificato. E così è cominciata una serie di razionalizzazioni degli ‘intellettuali della difesa’ dentro e fuori le università…. L'approvvigionamento militare continuerà a fiorire, e loro continueranno a dimostrare perché dev'essere così. A tale riguardo non sono diversi dalla grande maggioranza degli specialisti moderni che accettano i presupposti delle organizzazioni che li impiegano a causa delle ricompense in soldi, potere e prestigio…. Ne sanno abbastanza per non mettere in discussione il diritto ad esistere dei loro datori di lavoro.” Marcus Raskin, “The Megadeath Intellectuals,”The New York Review of Books (14 novembre 1963), pp. 6–7. Inoltre vedi Martin Nicolaus, “The Professor, the Policeman and the Peasant,”Viet-Report (giugno-luglio 1966), pp. 15–19. II Harry Elmer Barnes, “Revisionism and the Historical Blackout,” in Barnes, ed., Perpetual War for Perpetual Peace (Caldwell, Id.: Caxton Printers, 1953), pp. 4ff., 59ff. Barnes indicò per la prima volta i pericoli di una Guerra Fredda con la Russia in un dibattito con Morris H. Rubin in Progressive del 30 luglio 1945, alcune settimane prima della fine della Seconda Guerra Mondiale. iii Perpetual War for Perpetual Peace, pp. 61–74. Vedi anche la rivista New Yorker, 8 ottobre 1966, pp. 98ff.; 15 febbraio 1968, pp. 127ff. iv Perpetual War for Perpetual Peace, pp. viii, 4. v George A. Lundberg, “American Foreign Policy in the Light of National Interest at the Mid-Century,” inPerpetual War for Perpetual Peace, pp. 566–568. vi Barnes,“How ‘Ninety Eighty-Four’ Trends Threaten Peace, Freedom, and Prosperity” (manoscritto inedito, 1952. Era inteso come capitolo 10 di Perpetual War for Perpetual Peace ma fu scartato a seguito di pressioni nelle prove di stampa). vii Per un'ulteriore analisi orwelliana della Guerra di Corea, vedi il brano di Barnes in F.J.P. Veale, Advance to Barbarism (Appleton, Wisconsin: C.C. Nelson Publishing Company, 1953), p. 277. viii F.A. Harper, In Search of Peace (Irvington-on-Hudson: Foundation for Economic Education, 1951), pp. 35–37. IX In Joseph S. Roucek, ed., Twentieth Century American (New York: Philosophical Library, 1948). Inoltre vedi il contributo di Barnes al simposio sul “World-Meddling,” in The Humanist (luglio-agosto 1953), pp. 145ff. e prefazione di D.D. Runes, The Soviet Impact on Society (New York: Philosophical Library, 1953). x Barnes, “Hiroshima: Assault on a Beaten Foe,”National Review (10 maggio 1958). xi Walter Trohan in origine pubblicò le sue rivelazioni nel Chicago Tribune del 19 agosto 1945. L'articolo più recente di Trohan, che espone le ultime conoscenze sulle sue e su altre rivelazioni sulle proposte di pace giapponesi, si può trovare nel Chicago Tribune del 14 agosto 1965. Barnes è comprensibilmente furente per il fatto che un autore di sinistra come Gar Alperovitz, nel suo libro altrimenti decisamente revisionista,Atomic Diplomacy: Hiroshima and Potsdam (New York: Simon and Schuster, 1965), manca completamente di usare il materiale di Trohan – un esempio evidente del rifiuto settario dei leftist di dar credito alle fonti della “destra.” Di conseguenza, Alperovitz indebolisce inutilmente le sue stesse ragioni asserendo che “lo sforzo reale Giappone per concludere la guerra cominciò nella primavera del 1945.”Ibid., p. 107. In alcuni casi di omissione dell'uso delle rivelazioni di Leahy-Trohan, Barnes si era assicurato personalmente che lo storico avesse ricevuto le copie del materiale. xii Barnes, “U. S. Responsibilities Begin at Home,” New Bedford (Mass.) Sunday Standard-Times, August 9, 1959. Riscritto e pubblicato in forma molto ampliata in Hartwick Review, primavera 1967, pp. 24-28. xiii Barnes considerava l'“astroballismo e la corsa allo spazio” sempre più come l'aspetto più inane, più dispendioso ed evasivo della Guerra Fredda. Considerava la sfrenatamente costosa e demagogica “fantasia lunare” della Corsa alla Luna come nient'altro che un primo esempio di una minaccia potenzialmente infinita per il futuro. Vedi sotto, pp. 567ff. xiv Barnes, A History of Historical Writing (2nd ed., New York: Dover Publishers, 1962) pp. 290, 397 ff. xv Barnes, An Intellectual and Cultural History of the Western World (3rd rev. ed., New York: Dover Publishers, 1965), p. 1329. xvi Ibid., p. 1340. Vedi anche ibid., pp. 1094, 1339. xvii Ibid., p. 1330. Vedi anche ibid., p. 1328. xviii Barnes, “Revisionism: A Key to Peace,”Rampart Journal (primavera 1966), pp. 8–74. xix Ibid., pp. 36-37. xx Ibid., p. 67. Nella stessa edizione del Rampart Journal, il prof. James J. Martin precisa che la Guerra Fredda “era un'estensione logica della politica della Seconda Guerra Mondiale,” con la propaganda che riadattava il ritornello ‘Hitler-vuole-conquistare-il-mondo' per assegnare quel ruolo a Stalin ed ai russi.” Egli sostiene inoltre che la Guerra Fredda cominciò in realtà fin dal novembre 1944, quando Churchill entrò in Grecia per reprimervi un trionfo comunista. James J. Martin, “Revisionism and the Cold War, 1946–1966,”Rampart Journal (primavera 1966), pp. 91, 96, 101. xxi Barnes a Emmet John Hughes, 8 marzo 1966. xxii Gli scritti di Houghton, in particolare, sono state ingiustamente trascurate. Vedi in particolare, Neal D. Houghton, “Perspective for Foreign Policy Objectives in Areas – and in an Era – of Rapid Social Change,”Western Political Quarterly (dicembre 1963), pp. 844–884. xxiii Edmund Wilson, Patriotic Gore (New York: Oxford University Press, 1962); e Wilson, The Cold War and the Income Tax (New York: Farrar, Straus and Co., 1963). Un critico confuso potrebbe vedere nella posizione di Wilson soltanto “un'unione dell'estrema destra e dell'estrema sinistra.” xxiv Lasch, “The Cold War Revisited and Revisioned,”New York Times Sunday Magazine, 14 gennaio 1968. xxv Randolph Bourne,“Unfinished Fragment on the State,”Untimely Papers (New York: B. W. Huebsch, 1919), pp. 229–230. ___________________________ Link all'articolo originale. Categoria:Articoli di Rothbard